Communication
by sylvir
Summary: After a year absence Kaiba returns with some changes. YamiXKaiba Yaoi.


**Summary:** After a year in America Kaiba returns but there is something different about him. His standoff and cold personality seems to have gotten worse and who is the man with him.

**Warnings:** Yaoi and lemons. This in rated **M** for a reason and everything that goes along with Yaoi and lemons with be present at some point or another.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Author's Note:** This is a YamiXKaiba story so the OC isn't going to last very long.

**!#$&()&$#!#$&()&$#!#$&()&$#!**

Graduation had been a year and forever ago. Even though their lives had gone in all different directions they still kept in touch with one another. Once a week they picked one day or time that they all agreed on and went out together or stayed in together. When it was appropriate they even invited Mokuba. Nobody had heard from the older Kaiba since he left for America right after graduation and the younger one was their only connection. Duke Devlin had followed him to keep his company up to date on KaibaCorp activities but he rarely saw the CEO.

The only information that had was what Mokuba told them that he said. Most of it was vague general information about the business, rarely did he give any personal information. Slowly over the coarse of the year the once a night phone calls turned in to once a week phone calls then eventually turned into once in a while e-mails. Mokuba hadn't heard his brother's voice in over six months.

It was a running joke at the get togethers to see who could make up the wildest stories about the brunet's activities. Yugi thought the best while Joey insisted that the CEO was well on his way to world domination. Yami was more logical putting forth the idea that he probably just worked and slept. More emphasis on the work part and less on the sleep part. It was done more out of entertainment than actual interest in their former classmate's life. It wasn't until Mokuba started worrying about not hearing from him that the pondering became more serious. Then one day it all changed as the younger Kaiba showed up at the game shop with great news.

"He's coming home, he's coming home." The ebony haired youth threw the door open sending the bells almost flying off. Yami jumped dropping the pile of cards he had been sorting. Yugi, having heard the commotion, emerged from the back store room comicly hitting the stunned Yami with the door. The force sent the spirit to his knees looking up at the panting boy.

"Who's coming home." Even though he already knew he asked anyway. Not able to keep still, Yugi bounced a little anxiously waiting for Mokuba to say the name that everyone wanted to hear.

"I got the e-mail this morning and Seto is going to be home sometime this week. He doesn't know the exact day but definitely this week." Mokuba joined Yugi in his happy bouncing both of them ignoring Yami as he picked himself up off the floor.

"We're glad to hear that. Its been different with him gone and it will be great to see him again." He clapped a hand on Mokuba's shoulder which was difficult with the bouncing. The two shorter boys spun on him and wrapped their arms around his slim waist. The poor ex-pharaoh had no choice but to bounce with them in excited glee.

**!#$&()&$#!#$&()&$#!#$&()&$#!**

The happiness seemed short-lived when a week came and a week went and the elusive Seto Kaiba was no where to be seen. The only information was a cryptic e-mail about computer problems and something important he would share with him in person. Mokuba relayed the information to the others which just caused more speculation on Kaiba's life. Oddly enough when the brunet finally made it back to Domino Mokuba wasn't the first to see him, Yami was.

He exited the bookstore with his purchase and started the walk home. Along the way he spotted a limo parked on the street. There was only one person in town who was escorted around by a limo, it had to be him. Quickening his pace he made a beeline for the long black car. When within shouting distance he spotted him and was about to call his name when something stopped him.

At first it looked like he was walking with one of his bodyguard but it was nobody Yami recognized. The slightly taller man with light brown almost blond hair guided Kaiba to the car with a hand on his lower back. To the average person it didn't seem like much but Yami knew better. Kaiba had scowled and shied away from having to shake hands with people. Sure he had hugged his brother a few times but he had never seen anyone else touch the young CEO in such a manner.

"Kaiba," he finally hollered out. It seemed almost for a moment like Kaiba had heard him but before he got a chance to turn and look the other man touched him again. He reached out and moved a piece of wind blown hair from Kaiba's eye's to behind an ear. Yami was about to yell again when the man leaned in and whispered in the brunet's ear before laying a chaste kiss on his lips. Before Yami's stunned eyes they got in the car and left. It was almost too outrages to fathom, Kaiba had come home from America with a boyfriend.

**!#$&()&$#!#$&()&$#!#$&()&$#!**

"Someone called your name while we were out. Did you recognize their voice?" The slightly panting voice broke through the darkness of the master bedroom in the Kaiba house hold. When the young man pulled his head away from his lap he was sorry he asked. There were much more pleasurable things he wanted Seto to do with his mouth then answer questions. Fortunately the pause only lasted for a shake of the head in the negative before he went back to his previous activity. "That's good," he murmured running his fingers through chestnut hair.

**!#$&()&$#!#$&()&$#!#$&()&$#!**

**Author's Note: **This is a YamiXKaiba story so the OC lover isn't going to last very long.

**Random Thought:** I always wonder what the creaters of any Anime think when they see how others treat their creations. With Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other Anime being so popular I would think that they would come across fanfiction at some point. What exactly goes through their head; are they happy that something they created affects it's fans in such a deep way or are they upset.


End file.
